


Sumer Is Icumin In

by Arduinna



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Challenge fic, Other, Porn Battle, anthropomorfic - Freeform, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumer Is Icumin In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's [Porn Battle VI - The Undiscovered Country](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html). August 4, 2008

The sudden blast of heated air was a shock, and Ice shivered a little in excitement, knowing summer had come at last -- and Water was waiting, patient and inexorable.

In winter, their joinings were slow, delicate; it could take an hour for Ice to melt into Water one molecule at a time, hard surface dissolving into Water's yielding depths without a ripple as their temperatures merged into a perfect, cool whole.

Spring and fall were faster, a steady, friendly give-and-take where sometimes Water tumbled over Ice and sometimes Ice swirled through Water, playing together for as long as they could until the demands of joining pushed them toward a final merging.

But summer.

Summer was different.

Ice shivered harder, surface going slickly wet in anticipation.

Finally, Water was just inches below, wrapped snugly around with glass but lidless, wantonly exposed to Ice's approach, begging to be penetrated. Ice felt something deep inside start to crack at that brazen invitation, and a single clear drop trembled at Ice's tip for an endless moment before falling onto Water's surface. Water shivered, rippling around the droplet, but absorbed its chill eagerly.

Pleasure stabbed through its depths at the sight, and Ice began to swell, droplets gathering and falling from its tip faster and faster until Water was hollowed in the middle to accommodate it all.

For another moment, two, Ice held back, hovering over Water while yearning desperately toward it, then all at once gave in to the need surging through it in rising waves and plunged downward, slick surface easing its passage into Water's welcoming warmth.

Ice held itself intact for an instant, expanding into Water to try to prolong the joining. But summer Water had no patience for slow joinings once they had begun; it seared into Ice, finding every crack and chink and breaking Ice open in an explosion of helpless passion until Ice was nothing but shattered fragments of itself, lost to anything but Water's embrace.

Chill dissipating, its scattered surfaces shrinking rapidly, Ice sighed a little and let consciousness fade away completely. Water would hold it safe until it could re-form again, to wait for their next joining.


End file.
